Ausencia
by amicaricia10
Summary: 'Había tres cosas que jamás perdonaría a los dioses,y por las cuales juro al Estigio venganza'/'La tercera,última y más terrible era que le habían arrebatado a Thalía'/'Porque la presencia muda era más dura aún que la ausencia,porque ella estaba y no estaba y eso solo acrecentaba más su dolor' Thaluke/one-shot.


_Hola a todos! Aqui llegó con un one shot esta pareja y toda la angustia a su alrededor (Quiero llorar DDD: ) Piensen que Luke está muerto y Thals es inmortal ahora,y ellos alguna vez se amaron...y jamás pudieron reconciliarse D': (Cada día te odio más,Cronos XDDDD ) Asi que son una pareja muy explotable._

_Creo que se van a ubicar solitos en la linea cronológica,pero aclaro por las dudas que es pos-muerte y metamorfosis de Thalia y pre-El ladrón del Rayo .Es decir,es uno o dos años después de la muerte de Thalia y 3 antes de la llegada de Percy al Campamento Mestizo n.n Es mientras la furia empieza a consumir a Luke D: _

_No soy Rick Riordan,si lo fuera,estaría lucrando con esto y les habría dado un final feliz C:_

_Por último: DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

**Ausencia**

**Un fanfiction Thaluke de amicaricia10**

Jamás iba a perdonar.

Jamás iba a olvidar.

Siempre la iba a extrañar.

Porque la ausencia era un cuchillo que lo atravesaba,lentamente,año tras año,y deformó su ser como la cicatriz que desfiguró su cara.

Jamás iba a dejar de amar a Thalía.

Porque cuando ella había llegado a su vida,inesperadamente,le había sorprendido.

Era valiente,desafiante y eso jamás dudó.Pero él,conociéndola como la conoció,escuchándola llorar su dolor por las noches,cuando las brasas de la fogata se habían extinguido y ella creía que Luke estaba dormido,viendo su angustia y su desesperación al recordar que había un padre en los cielos que la desamparaba y al ver su generosidad cuando,casi despreocupadamente,entregaba su ración de comida a Annabeth,alegando que no tenía hambre,cuando en realidad (a él no le engañaba) las tripas le tronaban.

Porque por esa dualidad suya la apreció y aceptó y terminó enamorándose sin saberlo,como un niño inocente que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que valía aquello que perdió.

Pero tan inesperadamente como Thalía llegó,se fue; una noche,fría y oscura,se sacrificó por los únicos amigos que tenía.

Por su familia.

Y no importaron las lágrimas que derramó ni sus ruegos a las divinidades,ella no regresó.

Ella había sido una luna en su oscura noche,un rayo de sol en la tormenta,una brisa fresca en medio del agobiante cual luna,engullida finalmente por la oscuridad,cual rayo de sol,pasajero y maravilloso,y como una brisa instantánea,desapareció Thalía de su vida.

En vez de sus brazos,ramas espinosas,en vez de su voz áspera y desafiante,murmullo de hojas movidas en sintonía por el viento,en vez de su dócil cuerpo,que se refugiaba entre sus brazos cuando ella estaba realmente asustada.

En vez de Thalía ,un pino.

¿Eso era la misericordia del padre de todos los dioses y los hombres,del señor de los cielos? ¿Eso era,para él,bondad;encerrar a Thalia,su propia hija, en una cárcel vegetal,obligándola a guardar silencio e inmovilidad hasta fechas inciertas?

Porque la presencia muda era más dura aún que la ausencia,porque ella estaba y no estaba y eso solo acrecentaba más su dolor.

Había tres cosas que jamás perdonaría a los dioses,y por las cuales juro al Estigio venganza.

La primera era el daño hacia su madre y hacia su infancia.

Los dioses habían matado a May por dentro,encerrando en ella un demonio y convirtiéndola es un espíritu sólido,

La habían enloquecido,borrado las memorias,y en su lugar habían colocado oscuras sombras hambrientas y fatídicas profecías:palabras sin sentido,muerte en estado de ían arrebatado todo aquello que Luke había deseado alguna vez.

La segunda fue el desamparo hacia su nueva familia: Ni Annabeth ni Thalía ni Luke habían gozado de protección divina alguna; habían sido abandonados a su suerte,

Como meros nómadas juveniles que buscaban hogar y cobijo.

Habían tenido que soportar los peligros más inimaginables y habían experimentado las peores pesadillas que un niño puede sufrir .

La tercera,última y más terrible era que le habían arrebatado a Thalía para siempre,obligándola a vivir presa del tiempo,sacándole a Luke todas las sonrisas,miradas avergonzadas y el amor puro y dulce de la juventud que,una vez perdido,añoró.

* * *

_Una review para mejorar no será menospreciada C:_


End file.
